Bioshock Wars
by Stone-Man85
Summary: A seemingly good heist, lands a former Pinkerton Agent and others on a Floating City... that could be more Hell than Heaven.
1. Taken in the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, Bioshock 2, nor Bioshock Infinite. They are the sole property of 2K Games. Ocs and creatures are of my own designs… if any.**

* * *

><p><em>A man has choices...<em>

_We chose the impossible. _

_We built a city where the artists would not fear the censor, where the great would not be constrained by the small, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. A city where the American Ideals were realized, and that we could display it to the world, allowing them to show forth the same ideals._

_We chose to build… Columbia. _

_But our city was betrayed by the weak and the prejudice; the corrupt and avarice. _

_But far from the truth, we learned to what the design of Columbia was truly becoming… much to those who wanted to corrupt what was already being corrupted._

_So I ask you my friend, if you live with pride, would you kill the innocent? _

_Would you sacrifice your humanity? _

_We all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us._

-Andrew Ryan

One of the Founders of Columbia

* * *

><p><strong>1897<strong>

**New York**

The year was 1897, three years until the beginning of the new century to be upon the young United States of America. And the location was of New York City, also known as the Big Apple, but otherwise known as the biggest city in America.

New York City was located in the Northeastern United States, in southeastern New York State, approximately halfway between Washington, D.C. and Boston. The location at the mouth of the Hudson River, which fed into a naturally sheltered harbor and then into the Atlantic Ocean, which has helped the city grow in significance as a trading city since its development. Much of New York was built on the three islands of Manhattan, Staten Island, and Long Island, making land scarce and encouraging a high population density.

The Hudson River flowed through the Hudson Valley into New York Bay. Between New York City and Troy, New York, the river was an estuary. The Hudson separated the city from New Jersey. The East River – a tidal strait – flowed from Long Island Sound and separated the Bronx and Manhattan from Long Island. The Harlem River, another tidal strait between the East and Hudson Rivers, separated Manhattan from the Bronx. The Bronx River, which flowed through the Bronx and Westchester County, was the only entirely fresh water river in the city

In 1911, the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire, the city's worst industrial disaster until the 9/11 World Trade Center disaster, took the lives of 146 garment workers and spurred the growth of the International Ladies' Garment Workers' Union and major improvements in factory safety standards.

Truly, the state of New York City was something to behold from above in the heavens. But something else was above, as it glided through the cloudy and stormy clouds above the massive city.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Marriott Marquis<strong>

The Marriott Marquis hotel was a Marriott International hotel at 1535 Broadway opened in 1895 and was designed by architect John Portman. It was located in the heart of Times Square at Broadway and 45th Street. The hotel is famous for its high-tech elevators and atrium lobby rising 45 stories to _The View_, New York's only rooftop revolving restaurant and lounge. With 1,949 rooms and over 100,000 sq ft (9,300 m2) of meeting space, it is one of the largest hotels in the city. The Marquis Theatre is located within the hotel at the 3rd floor level.

The building stretched as far as the eye could see up to forty-nine floors high up. Even from the skyline, that was quite impressive. Even from high atop eyes that circled the building's top, making metallic flapping sounds. Whatever was high up in the sky, it was searching for something in that building… and now…

It had found it's intended target…

* * *

><p><strong>39<strong>**th**** Floor**

**Room 1405**

Resting comfortably in her bed, in a very luxurious room made for a young child, a young six year old girl slept in the comfort of her blanket. She was adorably cute, with long light brown hair, and wore a white night gown sewn for a child. She was tucked in her bed, all snug and warm; not a care in the world as she rested comfortably in her bed. Curled next to her in her arms, was a small brown teddy bear, her only companion in the room. Nothing could wake this sleeping child from her nice and peaceful slumber, or tear her away from her pleasant and well dreams.

Until, a loud shrieking cry echoed from outside the apartment room's balcony window.

The girl shot up from her bed, wide awaken and nearly scared to death. She looked around, hugging her teddy bear to her chest, as she called out, "Mommy? Mommy, is that you?" with no reply, the girl's curiosity stomped over her fears as she slid out of bed, as her bare feet touched the floor.

She walked over to the door, but she stopped as she saw that the pathway to her doorway was at the end of the room. And in between the pathway, was the balcony door. She would brave walking towards the door, even at the scary night. But as the moonlight shined through the glass door, she gulped and went wide eyed by what she saw next. A huge shadow of some sort of giant bird flew up in the sky, pretty quickly, as the shadow glided on the floor and upward on the wall. That scene scared the poor girl deeply.

But the girl shook her head, as she walked towards the door… but then things got dark all of a sudden. The girl stopped in her tracks, as she slowly looked to her left, and out the window door…

… only to see a huge thirty foot looming shadow of some sort of giant gargoyle.

The girl shook with fear, as her eyes widened in even greater fear, as the beast's massive two eyes opened on the side, shining bright yellow. As they centered on the girl, who only backed away in one step, but still shook as the beast let out another shriek of unknown emotion.

The girl cried out, "MOMMMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

The room was still in one piece, but it was empty and only one part of the room was destroyed. The balcony door was smashed through, and the floor was clawed at. It was almost as if some huge creature or giant had clawed its hand in, grabbing or scooping something up out of the room. However, it appeared that the room looked liked this had happened an hour ago. The girl was gone from sight, but all that was remained of her, was her torn up teddy bear, lying on the floor.

However, one voice called out for the girl, just as the bedroom door opened, "Elizabeth?" The voice stopped, and then grew in worry and volume as from outside, huge flapping sounds were heard, "Elizabeth? ELIZABETH!"

The voice echoed outside in the night, as it couldn't reach a giant human with bird-like wings, flying overhead of the moon's bright light. The fate of the girl had gone unknown that day, as was the creature that had appeared and disappeared back into the blackened illumination of the night skies, or the stormy clouds that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Bioshock Wars<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Heist of the Decade; Storm of the Century<strong>


	2. Heist of the Decade

**Author's Note: I'm not at all that big on American History, so some things might seem out of place, okay? I just know what I've seen in some movies. So don't hate me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bioshock Wars<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Heist of the Decade; Storm of the Century pt.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15 Years Later…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan, New York City<strong>

**1912**

The city of Manhattan was as usual the busiest there was that day, as everyday life continued to move onward. The streets were nearly cluttered with steam-powered cars as well as carriages. The people were running or walking like crazy, while still holding on to their hats. Bums and others were going through the Depression of the Nation's stock markets. Either way, it was an every day in the Big Apple.

But for some… it was something to start on a whole new day.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment Complex<strong>

**Room 1984**

The room looked pretty vacant for someone that was already living in it. There were papers and clothing strewn all over the place; someone had pretty much didn't both to clean around the place at all. But on a coffee table, were a few photos of a couple with a young man at the age of seven with messy brown hair, and wearing an adorable detective costume. The couple was a man in his thirties, dressed as a cop, Caucasian, in his thirties with slick back brown hair, and the lady was in her late twenties, dressed for a ball and had black long hair that was silky to the touch and went down her back. But there were more than just family photos on the table.

There next to the photos, was a plaque for a Pinkerton Agent for courage and going beyond the line of duty. The Pinkertons, or Pinkerton National Detective Agency, or just usually shortened to the Pinkertons, was a private U.S. security guard and detective agency established by Allan Pinkerton in 1850. Pinkerton became famous when he claimed to have foiled a plot to assassinate president-elect Abraham Lincoln, who later hired Pinkerton agents for his personal security during the Civil War. Pinkerton's agents performed services ranging from security guarding to private military contracting work. At its height, the Pinkerton National Detective Agency employed more agents than there were members of the standing army of the United States of America, causing the state of Ohio to outlaw the agency due to fears it could be hired as a private army or militia. Pinkerton was the largest private law enforcement organization in the world at the height of its power.

During the labor unrest of the late 19th century and early 20th century, businessmen hired the Pinkerton Agency to provide agents that would infiltrate unions, to supply guards to keep strikers and suspected unionists out of factories, and sometimes to recruit goon squads to intimidate workers. The best known such confrontation was the Homestead Strike of 1892, in which Pinkerton agents were called in to enforce the strikebreaking measures of Henry Clay Frick, acting on behalf of Andrew Carnegie, who was abroad; the ensuing conflicts between Pinkerton agents and striking workers led to several deaths on both sides. The Pinkertons were also used as guards in coal, iron, and lumber disputes in Illinois, Michigan, New York, and Pennsylvania, as well as the Great Railroad Strike of 1877.

Clearly, the occupant that lived in that apartment was, or had to have been, a former Pinkerton Agent. The occupant was currently sitting on the couch, staring at a cup of coffee, and looking at a plate of pancakes that hadn't been touched. The fellow sitting at the couch, was a Caucasian man, twenty six or twenty seven at best, with a light build in appearance, and short dark brown hair that stuck up on top but was combed to the left, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black button up long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black and gray trimmed vest on top left open, and a red tie loosely hung around the collar of his shirt. He wore black and grey vertical thin striped pants that went down to his ankles and ended under them, and finally wore a pair of brown dress shoes.

On the table were a few other things besides the coffee mug and breakfast gone untouched. There, next to it, was a gun holster belt, as well as a gun holster belt vest next to it. On the couch, a black dress jacket was folded neatly next to the man, along with a matching fedora hat. And next to the coffee mug, a Pinkerton Agent badge, that had seen better days. The man was brooding over something, as he picked the badge up, looking at it in staring concentration, almost as if he was waiting for it to speak to him. But no answer came from the badge… but there was a knock on the door.

"Booker? Booker DeWitt," a nervous squeaky voice called out, with a Brooklyn accent, almost as if he was gonna start crying as he continued to knock on the door. And as he did while talking, his voice began to grow much worry with every second that Booker DeWitt didn't speak up, "Booker, are you there? C'mon, Booker, I need to know if you're there or not…"

"The door's open, Jacuzzi," the man, now known as Booker DeWitt, called out, looking at the door.

The door opened up, as the figure named Jacuzzi stepped in. the fellow was a Caucasian American male, with dirty light brown hair, with a few bangs hanging to the left side of his face, framing the left side of his forehead, and the rest sticking up in the back, and light brown eyes. He was dressed in a white button up long-sleeved shirt, with green pants held up by suspenders, brown shoes, and an orange-brown vest. But his most distinguishing feature was a gray tattoo of an edgy sword on the left side of his face. Not to mention the relieved look on his face as he sighed, going from freaked out to calm freaked out, as he walked in.

The young lad sighed, as he chuckled nervously, "Jeez, Booker. couldn't you at least answer up when I was callin' ya?"

Booker reached up for the mug, and took a sip out of the cold coffee, "Sorry about that, Jacuzzi Splotz. I was deep in thought about the good old days."

Jacuzzi cocked an eyebrow as he stood at the side of the couch, "Havin' second thoughts on the job?"

He shook his head to answer the young man, "Nah…" and the shoved about five pancakes in his mouth, while talking, "I need the money more than ever right now." He then got up, holding the plate up in one hand, and finishing his coffee all at once, "Want some?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Jacuzzi respectfully declined, but then panicked as he jumped back a bit and pointed to the clock, "Oh, jeez! We gotta get going now! We're gonna be late!"

Finishing the coffee cup, he tossed it aside, slipped his jacket on and fedora, Booker smirked, "Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day<strong>

**Time Square**

The large vast section of Manhattan, known as Time Square, was in its usual busy hustle. The large glass covered buildings stood high, reflecting the sun that shined on them. The vast number of people walking around, going who knows where. Vehicles nearly in traffic to get to work or home. It was pretty much an average day in that small part of the Big Apple… until one of the windows blew up from one of the higher buildings.

Two guys dressed in white tuxedoes then set up a rope slide system from the broken window to the other building across the one they were in. they were dressed in fancy getups, but wore masks. They were both named Walrus and Carpenter by their code names, due to the masks they wore, which was of a Walrus and a Carpenter. As soon as it was set up, they slid down the ropes, going across the great drop that separated them from the fall. they then landed on the other rooftop building… which was obviously a bank due to the heavy duty security alarms they avoided.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Streets<strong>

During the little hustle and bustle, only one figure stood with his shoulders slumped. Both Booker and Jacuzzi were waiting by the curve of the street. Although they weren't empty-handed either, as they both held duffel bags, and in each their hand, they held a peculiar party mask. Each one of the masks were that of rabbits; one brown, a March Hare for Jacuzzi, and the white rabbit for Booker. It either looked like they were going to a party, or…

Suddenly, a truck pulled up close to them, with the doors opening fast. The two walked casually to it as they hopped on in, sitting down and closed the door. The truck then sped away as the three occupants were getting ready for their job. Inside the car, two other guys in white tuxes, and one girl, were up front, wearing clown masks like their friends at the building a while ago was as both Booker and Jacuzzi slipped their masks on.

The girl was a slim but slender blonde of twenty, who stood out like the others did. Unlike the others, she had a few 2nd degree burn scars on her arms, and on the right side of her face, where an eye patch was placed over her right eye, with glasses framing her eyes. She had on a black tied on choker, a red tight sleeveless button up shirt held by a black belt and showed off a mid-little of her cleavage, gray brown pants, cowboy boots, black fingerless gloves to hide her hands in, black arm bands on her biceps, and on her belt were a few strange canisters looped into them. Her name was Nice, a sort of pyromaniac and explosive fanatic, who just happened to be the girlfriend of Jacuzzi Splotz.

The guy driving, wearing a Red Queen mask, pointed out, "Alright, three of a kind for the bank heistt. Let's do this."

The other one, who was getting his gun ready wearing a Cheshire Cat mask, asked, "Three guys? That's it?"

Nice shook her head, "Nah, two guys are on the roof right now. Every guys gets a share; five shares is plenty."

"Eight shares," Jacuzzi pointed out. "Don't forget the guy who planned and detailed this job." He smirked putting on his mask as he pointed to Booker

Red Queen scoffed at that, catching the attention of the White Rabbit as he readied a gun for the heist, "He thinks he can sit in, go in with us, and still take a slice? I know why he was thrown out of the Pinkerton agency in the first place."

Up on the roof, the two other crooks were making their way to a phone/power box as Carpenter asked, "So why was DeWitt thrown out of the agency?"

Walrus shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe 'cause he's a masochist. You know, because he took unnecessary roughness on the assailants when he caught'em. You read that paper on his last case? The one that threw him out?"

The two nodded at that as they began to work on the phone/power box in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Times Square 1st National Bank<strong>

The five assailants then stopped the van in front of the bank. They strode on to the sidewalk, parking the van, keeping their weapons out of sight as they casually made their way to the bank, with no one noticing them at all. However, Nice took a different route, going down an alleyway, while the four just seemed to strode towards the doors of the bank.

Everyone in the bank was just casually minding their own business… until the four stepped on in. Red Queen and Cheshire fired off their weapons, scaring everyone until they shouted them to stop and sit on the ground. As they did so, both rabbits set their duffel bags on a desk and opened it, revealing several grenades in place.

As this happened, the manager clerk from his office, just sat casually, setting his glasses aside, and reaching for something under his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Roof<strong>

"Here comes the silent alarm…" and before it reached it, Carpenter disabled it with ease. "And there it goes," as he put his tools back in the bag, he scratched his head. "Dat's funny, it didn't dial out to 9-1-1. It was trying to reach a private number."

Walrus looked to his friend in concern as he asked, "Is it a problem?"

Carpenter shook his head, "Nah, I'm done here." he then turned around… only to get shot in the head by Walrus, falling to the ground dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Waiting Center<strong>

During the bank heist, While Cheshire and Red Queen were pointing their guns surveying the scene, their colleagues, the March Hare and White Rabbit, were busy doing something else. The two rabbits subdued the terrified customers and employees, by putting grenades in their hands and pulling the pins. However, he made dead sure that they all kept their thumbs on the grenade's trigger, effectively stopping them from blowing up.

"Now look," Jacuzzi explained to the hostages, "This is just to make sure no one does anything foolish. Don't worry, we ain't gonna hurt anyone, we're just here for the dough."

"Obviously, we don't want you doing anything with your hands except hanging on for dear life!" Red Queen shouted as he stopped for a moment, taking in at this sight.

However, as they took this moment of relaxed hold ups, a loud shot was heard. They turned and saw Cheshire go down dead on the ground, with a smoking hole in his back. They turned to look and saw the bank manager, walk out of his office, from the hole he shot with a shotgun that he cocked.

He then started blasting away, causing the three remaining crooks to hide from him. "Do you have any idea who you're stealing from?" he shouted as he cocked again, and shot at the area they hid behind, causing them to flinch. The manager then shouted, "You and your friends are dead! You hear me? DEAD!"

Jacuzzi shook a little, almost on the verge of crying, as he whimpered, "We're in trouble. I thought there wasn't supposed to be any armed personnel working here."

"Well, that's what we get from robbing from a mob bank," Booker stated, as he was loading a six-shooter pistol. "Had a feeling on it though. Considering the bank manager would've been armed with a shotgun."

Red Queen looked to his friend and asked, "Well, he's out shells though, right?"

Booker thought to himself for a moment, and then nodded, "Should be. I think I heard five shots."

Not risking the guy to load his gun, Red Queen stood and took aim, only to take the manager's last round in his shoulder. Red Queen shouted out, getting nicked in the shoulder, however, this allowed an opening, as Booker shot up, and shot the manager in both the shoulder, and the leg. The manager fell to the floor groaning in pain as he clutched his shoulder.

Booker looked down at his handiwork, until Red Queen got back up, and shouted, "Where did you learn to count?" And headed straight to the vault with the empty bags in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with The Vault<strong>

Red Queen ran in as he spotted Walrus on the vault. He seemed to turn the combination lock with his shoes as his buddy approached him. As he was close to cracking the vault, he asked aloud, "They wired this thing up with, like, 5000 volts. What kind of bank does that?"

"A mob bank," Red Queen answered as he shot out, "I guess the boss is as crazy as we heard him to be. Though probably crazy enough to convince a former Pinkerton Agent to give us intel on the stuff." He then looked around, slightly confused, and turned to Walrus as he asked, "Where's the alarm guy?"

Walrus just shrugged as he finished turning the wheel lock, "Boss told me, when the guy was done, I should take him out." He then opened the door, putting back his shoes on as he shrugged, "One less share, right?"

"Funny, he told me something similar."

Walrus just froze there as he asked, "Wha… ?" he turned around, only to see his colleague point a gun at his face. "No, no, no-!"

_BANG!_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Waiting Center<strong>

After Red Queen had filled up on all the cash, he came running back to the two rabbits. Carrying with him, were now four bags, in which the three remaining thieves had stacked on another pile of four. It counted to a total of eight gym bags filled with who knows how much cash in it.

"Man, that's a whole lotta dough." Red Queen chuckled to himself satisfied as he stretched a bit, keeping an eye on the two remaining colleagues. "If this boss guy was smarter, he'd have given us a bigger car."

But Jacuzzi looked around confused at something, as he asked, "Hey, where the others?"

Red Queen smirked under his mask as he shrugged, "Well, the boss didn't want no one sharing the loot with him, so he ordered me to off the Vault guy. And the Vault guy offed the Security Alarm guy…" He then pointed to the guy dead on the floor, "That guy? Was supposed to off you two when we were done, but I guess that's a no go."

Jacuzzi paled at this revelation, almost shaking and crying at this point as he whimpered, "Th-That ain't true." He looked to Booker for an answer as he gulped, "Did ya know about dis, Booker?"

As Booker silently nodded, they both heard a gun click behind them, and turned around slowly, just to see Red Queen point his gun at the two remaining thieves in the room, as he guessed getting wise, "I'm bettin' Ladd Russo told either one of you to kill me right after we're done? Right?"

Jacuzzi nearly whimpered in his pants at the moment, not sure of how to answer. But from looks aside, it was obvious he was oblivious to the heist's hidden part in the plan. Although someone was still wise to the game, as they all heard a sigh.

Booker sighed, as he looked at a wrist watch on his left wrist. "Ah, no. The boss is suppose to kill you with the bus coming in quickly," Booker simply answered.

Then Red Queen's confidence grew small, just as he grew confused, "Bus?" the three then walked in a 90 degree angle. Both Booker and Jacuzzi, while Jacuzzi was still confused, were still silent as Red Queen was now standing in front of the door.

But his frustration on the lack of knowledge was shown up again, as he pointed his gun at the two and demanded, "What bus..?"

Suddenly, a school bus drove through the glass door and wall, running over Red Queen, killing him for certain.

"_That_ bus," Booker answered to the dead man.

After crashing the bus into the bank and running over Red Queen's, the driver, which was Nice, got out from the rear door. "School's out, time to go!" she looked down at Red Queen's body and laughed, "Cat's not getting up, is he?"

But just then, stepping out from behind her, was another white tuxedo clad fellow. He had the same build as Booker, but seemed a bit older, like in his late twenties. And he wore on his face a mask resembling a Jabberwocky. He jumped off the bus, and looked at Red Queen's body… just as he landed on the head, cracking the neck.

"Oh no," he mocked aloud, pointing at the body and jumping off, feigning sadness and woe, "Now isn't this a sad sight. This faceless upstanding' gentleman, runned over in a simple heist of the decade. But the saddest part is, we don't even know who he was or if he had family. Dat way we could'ah given his family the proceeds." He sighed sadly, taking about a moment of silence, but then chipped up as he looked to Booker and Jacuzzi, "Ah, who cares. Let's get de look outta here!"

And then he and the three loaded up the duffel bags onto the bus, "Dat's a lot of money." after they were done, Booker then he picked up the last bag and threw it in.

But before he or the Jabberwock fellow could get in, they heard someone coughing and speak out, "Think you're pretty smart, eh? You know, the guy that hired you guys… will probably do the same to you."

the Jabberwock turned around, and took notice that the manager clerk was still alive, on the ground, clutching his shoulder. He looked to Booker and asked, "You didn't kill the bank manager?"

"I didn't think it was necessary," Booker replied, and then noticed Jabberwock was walking towards the clerk. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder stopping him, "Don't! we've got the money, now let's get to the airport."

"Yeah, go ahead," the bank manager taunted, but painfully as he still felt pain, "Go ahead and run, you bunch of cowardly chickens."

The Jabberwock masked fellow swatted Booker's hand away as he mumbled, "Dat does it."

The manager clerk just sighed as he chuckled mockingly, but probably due to the pain in his shoulder. "Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor. Respect." he then looked at the approaching Jabberwock, and shouted, "Look at you! What do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN!"

After the clerk was done shouting, the Jabberwock was now six inches in the man's sight. The mob thief got onto his knees, and grabbed him hard by the face, forcing his mouth open. Then, he pulled out what appeared to be a cylinder-shaped grenade, and stuck it in his mouth.

As he did this, he answered, "Well I believe…whatever doesn't _kill_ you in this world, simply makes you…" and then pulled off his mask, revealing himself to be an American Caucasian man with short blonde hair but with a few loose bangs in the front, framing his forehead, a sadistic grin on his face, and the most frightful blue eyes glaring down at the man. This fellow was known only as Ladd Russo, hitman of the Russo Family, and an insane sadist at heart. He then looked at the manager as he finished, with a frightening evil smile spread on his face, "…_stranger_."

And then he got up and went to the bus. However, it was only when he strode over there, that the manager had noticed a string spinning from his belt. a string that was connected to the bomb. As soon as Ladd and Booker jumped in, he closed the door, fastening the string into position.

Then the bus slowly took off… and pulled the pin outta the grenade from his mouth. The bank manager panicked, shutting his eyes tightly to await the explosion to come. Only it didn't come at all, just a harmless vapor of smoke. The manager just sighed in relief from this little prank.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

The bus that Ladd and the others had stolen, was casually making its way through the streets, going unnoticed.

Jacuzzi gulped, but sighed in relief, "Y-You didn't kill him?"

"That's a little unlike you, Ladd Russo," Booker commented, taking his mask off.

Ladd just chuckled, "Relax, I was kidding." He turned and looked to Booker as he admitted, "Dere's only one type of guy in this world that I kill: and it's does that believe dey can't die. Y'know the kind that fight all ends and believe dey ain't gonna die that easily, especially when it's in front of lil' old me."

then suddenly, a huge explosion was heard from across from where he drove out of. He looked at the rear view mirror, to see that the bank and blown up, and continued to do so with all the added grenades inside.

The three ran over to the back of the bus, looking in horror at what they had allowed done.

The mob hitman-turned-boss shrugged, "Oops. No, I wasn't." and along the drive, he let out a howling laugh, that echoed through the bus and outside it. And truly, it was the most frightening, ghoulish laugh anyone had ever heard of.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Heist of the Decade; Storm of the Century pt.2<strong>

**Also in favor of this story, I'd like to post up some voice actors for the characters to come.**

**Booker DeWitt: Troy Baker**

**Jacuzzi Splotz: Joel MacDonald**

**Nice Holystone: Coleen Clinkenbeard (Casshern Sins-Liza, Claymore-Galatea, -Man-Miranda Lotto, FMA-Riza Hawkeye)**

**Ladd Russo: Bryan Massey (My Bride is a Mermaid-Shark Fujishiro, Dragonball Z- Oolong, FMA Brotherhood - Isaac McDougal)**


	3. Storm of the Century

**Bioshock Wars**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Heist of the Decade; Storm of the Century pt. 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Drunken Mermaid**

That night, once they had ditched the cops and the bus, the four remaining members of the bank robbers had met up at the docks. There, they had made it to a rough and crooked place of a slummy bar and hangout for sailors, crooks, and other rough folks that didn't want to be found. It was built under one of the pier docks, and could only be accessed by a rowboat system for no one to even notice. And at that moment, the four thieves of the Times Square Bank had made their way to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside<strong>

Once inside the bar, it looked like it would any bar that would go for a slum. On one side, a bar with every bottle of booze, alchohol, from the US to foreign bars of any kind. On the other side, stool tables seating the biggest scum you'd ever lay eyes on. Even in another part of the bar, a ring had been built up, with Ladd already in there, beating up a bigger fellow, much bigger than him. And at the very end, was a stage, with musicians, and an attractive blonde in a blue getup, singing to the audience. This place was definitely a dive for anybody who didn't want to be found by the authorities.

As Ladd was fighting the bigger fellah, the more sane of his crew were sitting at a table, drinking on a job well done. Or in their case, a job well done and a prayer to those killed in the explosions.

And from al three of them, Jacuzzi was taking it the hardest, as he held his head, hanging it in front of everyone else. "Oh, man. I didn't see it coming," Jacuzzi mourned in shame of his 'actions', "I mean, once the Russo Family caught me, I had only two options: go to jail or be one of their lapdogs." He then sighed as he lifted his head up, shaking his head, "Aiding in murder wasn't one of em." But then sighed again, as he calmed down a bit, "But then again, what'd you expect from the Russo Family's high list hitman, Ladd Russo."

Nice, not liking the state her boyfriend was in, gently took him by the shoulders, and brought him over to her. She gently touched her forehead to hers, as she calmingly told him, "Hey, come on, Jacuzzi. Nobody could have guessed what was gonna happen."

"Well, I wish it didn't happen at all," Jacuzzi sighed, but seemed to relax when he was being held by his girlfriend, as he finally sighed in relief, "I mean, when did this all happen?"

"Maybe if you didn't off twelve of the Russo Family's own gang members," Booker brought up as he guzzled down a bottle of beer, and stopped long enough to continue to answer, "Afterwards, Ladd's Uncle, the head of the Russo Mafia, put a 50,000 dollar bounty on your head, in which you and Nice had to go and kill an additional three members with explosives once they went after you. And it was on the same day I was…" he sighed in aggravation, as he cleared his throat, "…'discharged'… from the Pinkerton Agency."

In truth, that was how the trio had met one another. As soon as Nice had dealt with Russo's men, which involved stabbing a knife into one of the men, and disabling the other two, she tossed a couple of bombs she had made on her own time. They had run away as they went off; a sight that Nice was disheartened not to see once they blew up with the blazing beauty of fireworks. It was at that moment, DeWitt had rounded the corner as he was walking down to his way home, after being discharged dishonorably due to his extreme aggressive methods. He had bumped into them from it, as two more members of the Russo Mafia had cornered them. They were hauled in to Russo's gang, but not before Booker had broken one of the men's arms, shins, three ribs, and dislocated his jaw. In truth, it wasn't the best way on a first meeting, but as to follow, it had become a pretty good friendhsip that bonded and grew once they had been trucked into the Russo Mafia for a few odd jobs that involved a pyromaniac with a knack for explosives, a former liquor store owner, and a forced-to-retire young Pinkerton detective now turned thug.

Booker took another swig of his booze, even as Nice pointed out, "Guess Jacuzzi's not the only one depressed."

Booker stopped what he was doing, and looked to her with a cocked eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you just seemed a bit down more than usual, Booker," Nice replied, as Jacuzzi sat back up again, taking a swig of his own, "I mean, you're pretty anxious. The only time you've ever been like this is when it's after something you don't like to do." She then nonchalantly pushed it further, asking, "You miss the excitement of being an agent? Is that why you take the…?"

"I sometimes think about committing suicide more than working for the mafia," Booker confessed as he set his drink down, further explaining, "I just miss… just for once, I could do a case that didn't involve stealing for money. I mean, I know I'm in a huge debt with the most nerve-wracking mob that stretches from Brooklyn to Chicago." He then pointed to Ladd, as he was boxing the hell out of his opponent, earning him more bloodspots on his face, as Booker pointed out, "That, and I'm working with the one guy who wants me dead, and yet he holds back on my death date."

"Yeah, but that's not what's got you down, is it?" Nice asked more, cleaning her glasses now.

Booker just sighed, taking a quick swig of his bottle, "I guess… I just want something worth fighting for again. A case to unravel."

"You mean, like Sherlock Holmes," Jacuzzi asked.

"Something like that," Booker shrugged. But then stopped as he saw someone going unnoticed in the room.

The fellow was a man beginning thirty, Caucasian with short brown hair combed back, a squinty eyed gaze hidden behind sharp clear glasses, and a soft but small smile. He wore a brown detective suit, with an overcoat hung on his right arm, a pair of black leather shoes, and a brown fedora now in his right hand. He seemed to go unnoticed by anyone around the place, but to Booker, he was completely spotted.

Nice noticed the gaze from him, and then turned to the door. She looked back to Booker and asked, "What's up, Book? Now you're…"

"Maiza," Booker answered, having a small half-smirk spreading on his face, "Maiza Dodson."

Jacuzzi and Nice looked surprised by that, as he asked his friend, "He a friend of yours?"

"Former associate, is more like it," Booker replied.

That got Jacuzzi's eyes to nearly bug out as he gulped in a panic, "Y-You mean he's a Pinkerton Agent?"

"What's he doin' here," Nice asked, not as worried as her boyfriend.

Booker got up as he answered, "I'll find out."

Nice and Jacuzzi nearly jumped out in fright, as Nice quietly objected, "Booker, wait…"

"Keep Ladd distracted," Booker replied as he grabbed his jacket and hat, as he made his way out towards Maiza.

Once the two bumped into each other, the couple looked as they saw the two were smiling and patting each other on the shoulder. The two greeted each other all chummy, with no one even noticing their friendly reunion. Even as Booker invited him outside for a nice smoke, even though Booker still had his beer bottle. But they went outside anyway, with no one even bother to bat an eyelash as the door opened, with the two stepping out, and closing the door behind them.

But it didn't go unnoticed by one individual who wasn't supposed to watch. There, holding his opponent by the throat, but kept an eye on the two stepping out, was Ladd himself. The man cocked an eyebrow at the sight that he had upheld, as he saw the former Pinkerton Agent stepping out, but still retained his still-tightening grip on the larger brawler. The man was foaming at the mouth like a bulldog, and his eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of the skull. Until finally, Ladd snapped the man's neck, causing blood to trickle down his nose, and the man went limp, as dead as a doorknob.

Ladd let the dead man slip out of his grip, but his eyes didn't bat an eyelash, as the door closed. Ladd Russo's face went from confusion, to a sinister smirk on his face, as he whispered, "How interesting…"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

The two old colleagues, both Former and Still Active, found their way to the side of the pub and leaned on the wall of the building. Maiza pulled out a cigarette, and Booker took a swig from his bottle, as the two just relaxed. For a while, things remained quiet as they just took in the upcoming fog coming from the ocean's waters. It only just tickled their shoes as it went unnoticed to them; the tension not even rising between the two, even as to where they were. Finally, the quietness had to go away, as Booker took his hat off and looked to his old friend.

"So… " Booker began as he threw his bottle to the ocean, as it crashed into the water. He looked to his friend and asked, "How are things back in the Agency?"

Maiza took a drag from his cigarette, and puffed out as he replied, "Well, things are a bit slow there. A few murders going solved and unsolved. Missing girls continue to go missing, with no signs of any trace of evidence. All in all, things still remain the same, but things are a bit dull without your methods." He then looked to his former colleague with question, "Do you… regret this life you chose?"

"Chose is a strong word for being forced," Booker answered, "Especially when you're in debt."

Maiza shook his head as he retorted, "That happens when you cause enough damage during most of your cases… Booker 'Demolisher' DeWitt."

Booker sighed, not liking that nickname from his old job's reputation, shaking his head lightly as he groaned, "Demolisher. I really don't like that old nickname." He then stood up straight, as he looked to his old friend and asked, "So why are you here anyway, Maiza? Trying to dig up some old dirt on a case?"

"Actually, I was hoping to ask you for your help," Maiza replied.

Booker cocked his eyebrow and asked, "Wha?"

"Truth is your violent war-like methods may have been a bit aggressive for our tastes, but you're a real-life Sherlock Holmes. When it came to piecing the puzzles together, no matter how bizarre they were, you found out better than we did," Maiza confessed, as he dug into his trench coat, "And this case has been screaming bizarre since 1897. Ever since Elizabeth Crowley went missing in her parents apartment."

"Yeah, I remember that case; I read about it once I started working in the Agency. Before that, I was about twelve when that kidnapping happened," Booker mused in memory.

Maiza grew interested as he asked, "What makes you suspect it was a kidnapping?"

"Oh, come on," Booker shot out, feeling he wasn't correct on it, "The balcony door was rammed open, and slash marks were on the floor. It was almost as if a clawed battering ram had been used, with some signs of struggle, which was evidential from the torn up teddy bear. If it wasn't a kidnapping, then what was it?"

Maiza smirked at that, as he nodded, "What indeed." And then handed Booker a photograph pulled from his coat. or rather, photographs, as there were more than one.

Booker got a look a them, each of them in different locations and buildings. They were a bit blurry all the same, but when he got a focused look on it, it appeared to be a giant… gargoyle bird? Booker held the pictures up and asked Maiza, "What the heck is it?"

"Not a single clue," Maiza confessed but pointed at them, "But we do know one thing: these pictures were taken by witnesses at the scene of all these kidnappings that have gone on for the past fifteen years."

"Fifteen… you mean Miss Crowley was only the first?" Booker asked, a bit amazed by this information.

Maiza shook his head, "These kidnappings happened about five years ago, and all the victims were little girls." He took the photographs back as he explained, "Everyone reported the same thing: missing little girls, all taken away by a giant iron bird of sorts resembling a giant gargoyle with the head of an eagle. And all the same: no trace to where it was going or even a trail."

"Now that sounds like a real mystery," Booker sighed. But then he noticed a small smirk by Maiza, as he sighed, "But… knowing how well you're able to find a trail, Maiza, you found it."

"Pretty much," Maiza stated as he pulled out a map. He laid it on the ground, as the two knelt down to it and looking at it carefully. On the map, there were several key locations marked on the areas to where the kidnappings were at, they all pointed to one location. "All planes spotted a huge shadowed unidentified object flying high in the air, but all the trails led to one particular location: in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." But then he grew serious at a moment, "But the oddest thing about it, is that the object that this giant Iron Bird… it's slowly moving towards the Eastern Shores of our mighty US."

Booker cocked an eyebrow at this as he asked, "So it's headed here? On our shores?"

"Precisely," Maiza nodded.

Then Booker sighed at this, as he looked to Maiza, as they both stood up, "And let me guess… you want me to go and find this mystery out?"

Maiza nodded as he added, "I'd also like it if you could return the girls as well." He saw his old friend cock an eyebrow at this, asking silently what was in it for him. Maiza sighed as he replied, "And in return for your services, we'll handsomely reward you, get you out of the Russo Family Mafia… "

"Nice and Jacuzzi too," Booker pointed out. Maiza was a bit surprised by that, but Booker nodded, "The two that were sitting with me at my table. They may be a duo like Bonnie and Clyde, but they're good people."

Maiza sighed in stifling a chuckle or two at the request, but nodded, "Got it. Try to get to the airfield; there's a few good planes up there along with a few decent pilots. Wherever that thing goes to, it's slowly moving towards where Philadelphia is, but at the moment, it's hovering its way over Liberty Island's waters. Probably using the storm clouds coming in as its cover."

Booker nodded, as he slipped his hat on, "I'll look into it as quickly as I can." He then strode away, heading towards the door, "I better be paid well on this."

"Don't worry, Booker," Maiza chimed as he smirked, "I'm pretty sure this case is just as good as the money you'll be paid."

Booker smirked, "Take care then." And disappeared back into the light, as he headed for the door.

Maiza waved goodbye, but his smirk faded as he turned and walked away. But as he headed back towards the city, Maiza frowned as he mumbled under his breath, "If what our agents reported were true before they went missing there… you're the one who's gonna need to take care, old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Back Inside<strong>

Booker opened the door as he stepped in, taking his fedora off, as he took a deep breath in delight of the stroke of luck before him, "A case and money. What could be any better than this?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ladd's voice spoke up, getting the former Pinkerton agent's attention, "Maybe the next big heist coming up."

Booker stopped in his tracks as he looked in front of himself. There Ladd was, with his dress coat back on, looking a little bit better, minus a blood stain on his right sleeve. But behind him, were a couple of more guys in white tuxedoes, all holding a kind of weapon in their hands, while an orange haired teen boy with a devious grin on his face, and a redheaded twenty something with an edgy psycho look in his eyes, held Jacuzzi and Nice hostage. But standing next to Ladd, was a beauty of a blonde, who was dressed in a beautiful white ball gown, and had a dull look in her eyes, almost as if she was half exhausted.

Ladd looked at the detective's face, and immediately answered with a smile, introducing them, "Oh, allow me to introduce my friends here. Like me, they share the belief in killin' dose who believe they can't be killed." he cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "You remember them, don't ya? My old gang? You pretty much helped put them all away when you were still with those Holmes wannabes you used to work with."

Booker nodded, as he mumbled, "Yeah. A few I put in the hospital; a few more than others." And then looked at the blonde, as he pointed out, "She obviously is new."

"Oh, yeah, you never met her," Ladd smirked, pulling her in next to her as he introduced, "Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, lover, and future fiancé, Lou."

The girl calmly bowed her head and gave a gentle small smile, as she squeaked out rather calmly, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. DeWitt. Ladd's often mentioned you most times. Most of the time, he often tells me on how he wants to kill you."

Booker grimaced on this as he mumbled, "I'm flattered." He looked to Ladd as he asked, "So what's with the gang reunion?"

"_Our_ reunion," Ladd corrected as he explained, "We're gonna meet up with the buyer on Liberty Island, so we're gonna meet there fast. To do that, we're gonna have ta catch a quick plane ride over."

"A plane to get to Liberty Island?" Booker asked, not sure he liked where this was going. "Seems kind of too much for a quick drop and swap."

"Oh, now you're over thinking things, Book," Ladd mockingly blushed, as he chuckled, "We've already gone by land and sea. Today's next travel plan is by air. Besides, the sky's the limit on this one."

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

**Above the Shores of Liberty Island**

After an hour, Ladd had taken all the others to the airport, boarding a small cargo plane that they had 'procured' on their own. Once they had boarded the plane with the sacks of money, as well as a few crates, they had readied to take off. The plane took off from the runway, soaring upward into the night and cloudy skies. The plane soared over Manhattan, and then reached over the ocean, heading over towards Liberty Island. Making sure that they kept out of the radar, they continued to elevate upward, until Manhattan looked like a small anthill to them.

Inside the plane, Booker and the others were waiting patiently to get to their destination. So far, he and his friends were currently sitting down, but Booker had kept an eye out, and realized they had missed the drop point. He immediately got out of his seat, startling Jacuzzi and Nice, as Jacuzzi asked, "Booker, what is it?"

"We missed our checkpoint," Booker stated obviously, and replied, "The drop was a dummy."

_Click!_

"That's right," Ladd answered, as Booker turned, only to be face-to-face with a shotgun barrel in front of face, as Ladd and his friends all had their guns pointed at him, "And guess who's the dummy?"

The three nearly slunked to the wall, as Jacuzzi stuttered, "Wh-What's going on here?"

"A double-cross," Nice shot out, as she reached for her belt of explosives, "but I'm gonna make it triple-cross in about a few seconds."

"Oh, go ahead. Try it," Ladd provoked with his shotgun, "I love to blow a hole; it'd save us all the time to throw you out of the plane."

"Any reason why all this, Russo," Booker asked, pretty sure he knew the answer was.

"Ain't it obvious?" Ladd replied, "I saw you talkin' to your former Pinky Agent. I know your up to sometin' and I aim ta get it outta ya before we have you perform the ultimate nose dive… with iron ball chained to yer feet."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

All was silent as the cargo plane sailed across the dark clouds of the night sky. Its searchlights lit up the area it was going through as it past all the clouds. And just when the plane was out of sight and turned its search lights away to darken the area again, something moved out of the darkness of the clouds. Something huge started to move away from the plane, and then glided around the plane, keeping out of sight from it. Whatever it was, it was bigger than the cargo ship, dwarfing it in comparison; compared to whatever it was, the airplane was nothing more than a pigeon, and it was the Falcon.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Inside<strong>

While finishing off a cigarette, the redheaded psycho, Randy, picked up something as he was at the pilot seat. And slightly, his face went from snickering psycho, to snickering psycho surprised as he tried to clear up the static interference. After clearing it up, he busted right to the seating quarters, and looked to his boss, "Ladd! I think you should hear this."

Ladd turned his attention to Randy, but kept his trigger finger on the gun and pointed at Booker, as he asked, "What is it?"

"Not sure…" Randy answered, clearing up the static, "But I picked up something on the radar, that I think you all should hear."

Ladd shrugged, still not surprised as he calmly said, "Put it on speakers."

Randy flipped the switch, and on the intercom speakers on the plane, came the most inhuman sound that made everyone's blood run cold. It was hard to describe on what it was, but if anyone's guess, it sounded like a screeching bird sound gurgled in machinery, along with the sound of gigantic wings whooshing in the air.

As the plane made its way further into a huge black cloud, on the other side being hidden by the rest of it, so was the massive creature flying at the side. Its shape was definitely that of a demonic birdlike gargoyle; its green eyes suddenly switched over to a pair of menacing red eyes in which didn't do it justice as it looked at the small airplane daring to enter restricted territory… sizing up on its next prey after a few years after the last one.

Back on board the plane, Ladd, and surprisingly a now alive Booker, were standing next to Randy, trying to get clear of the sounds. The slight screeching then made the sound more like a giant bird or more. Then Ladd asked with his eyes squinting in thought, "What is it? A dying seagull?"

Packard shook his head as he answered, "Nu-uh. This is bigger than any bird I've ever heard."

Then Booker thought about it until he answered, "It sounds metallic," then looked to Randy as he asked, "Could it be an echo off one of the planes nearby?"

Randy shook his head as she responded, "I would've thought that too. But this sounds like its moving around us."

It was then that everyone listened carefully…and realized the screeching was getting louder. And Nice pointed it out as she heard it too, "Is it just me or is that getting louder…and closer?"

Everyone froze as they listened carefully; uneasiness washing over them at the sounds. And just when everyone thought they were in trouble, the noises dissipated, and were gone, making everything silent again.

Booker sighed with relief, as he reassured everyone, "Well, whatever it was…it's gone now." However, his reassurance didn't last much long, as Ladd and his gang pointed their guns at him and the two lovebirds again.

Ladd's smirk just grew at this moment, "Well, now that _that_ distraction's outta the way. Where were we…"

"Well, before you kill us, I'd like to know something," Booker asked as he pointed to Ladd and all the others. "Why the white tuxedos?"

"What, these?" Ladd asked innocently, and then had his dark grin reappear as he answered, "It's quite simple: when you're in an area filled with whole lotta people to kill, white just makes the blood look all pretty." he clicked his gun, and smirked widely, "For example…"

But then suddenly…

_CRASH! WHAM!_

The whole ship shook violently, throwing everyone around the floor. Jacuzzi grabbed on to Nice as he held her close as they slammed into the floor. As soon as they could right themselves up again, Booker flew at them and crashed in the middle, and groaned, "Oh, sure…save the girl."

Outside in the night sky, the strange giant gargoyle bird monster, glided over the smaller ship. As it made a pass from it, its right hind talon foot leg lightly whacked the ship, causing it to become disoriented. It then turned around, preparing to make another advance on the minnow sized vessel. It then darted right back at the cargo plane and swiped at it with its massive talon clawed feet, knocking it a little off course as it nearly spun in turbulation.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Plane<strong>

Everyone was working feverishly as Randy did his best to steady the plane. Everyone else were doing their best to keep themselves from getting thrown around. The alarm lights flashing and the alarms going off. It was while Jacuzzi was pulling himself up on one of the seats, he spotted it gliding across the air.

He gulped as he nervously asked, "Um, guys… I think I might know what was causing the screeching a while ago."

Booker, who had pulled himself up, along with Nice, answered, "Yeah, what was it?"

Then Jacuzzi pointed out as he shouted, "THAT!" He pointed outside, for everyone to see.

And everyone saw it…a giant metallic bird-headed gargoyle. It had the upper body of a human, with three claws on its knuckles, metallic hind legs with three sharpened talons for toes. Its massive wings were just as big as its 30-foot body, and its head was that of a falcon, with a hose line attached to it, going from beak to chest, as its red eyes glared at them all dangerously. At the moment, it had one thing on its mind: kill the intruders.

Booker paled as he gasped, "Oh, boy."

Ladd, on the other hand, had a cool but excited head about it as he ordered, "Tell Joe and Mike to melt the butter, and bring out the bibs.", he then pointed to the giant gargoyle as it was on the verge of another attack, "I want this endangered bird served up on a silver platter."

Before the plane could get away, the giant bird beast swooped in, and snatched at it with one of its hand claws at the tail, and the other claw grabbed at the head. The plane was being held out, like the giant bird beast was about to break it in half and suck out the guts that would come spewing out.

The impact however, caused Booker, who was still holding onto the seat, to be thrown off and hit the glass shield hard. As he was getting up, he paled as he saw that he was looking right in the eye of the giant bird. However, he also realized something else; the creature's eye was that of a photo-snap lens.

He looked up back at the deck as he shouted, "Guys!"

Nice took a gander at what Booker had spotted, and realized it too, "Sweet Mother of Mercy…"

"It's a machine!" Jacuzzi finished as he too was equally surprised by all this, as the lens eye focused on them all.

The giant beast snarled at them, screeching highly, and then with all its might, threw the plane away from it. The vessel was sent spiraling towards the darkness of the clouds, its passengers were holding on for dear life at the moment, as the plane kept spiraling and spiraling downward. Everyone grabbed on to something for dear life, knowing full well that the crash wasn't gonna be easy for any of them, as only Jacuzzi's screams were heard, and his eyes watering with tears, as Nice held onto him for dear life, and Booker grabbing on to the chair, getting a good look outside. Until…

_CRASH!_

And everything… went… black…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Awakening in Heaven… or Hell; Welcome to Columbia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maiza Dodson: Sean Hannigan<strong>

**Lua - Carrie Savage**


End file.
